A method for the preparation of tin-(II)-acetate is disclosed in the literature. Thus, for example, Gmelin, 8th Ed., 1975, No. 46, Part C 2, pp. 220-221 discloses the reaction of metallic tin and glacial acetic acid wherein the reaction is permitted to proceed for 80 to 90 hours under reflux conditions and in an inert gas atmosphere. Tin-(II)-acetate is the sole reaction product, but no tin-(IV)-acetate is formed.
In order to produce tin-(IV)-acetate, expensive intermediate compounds first have to be prepared such as, for example, thallium acetate. The thallium acetate is reacted in acetic acid anhydride with tin-(IV)-iodide or tin-(IV)-bromide to obtain tin-(IV)-acetate. This procedure is exceedingly cumbersome and, from an economics point of view, requires substantial expenditure.